The Teenage Vampire
by AndroB
Summary: The summer before Draco's fifth year he becomes a vampire and has to deal with being vampire wizard and trying to get through Hogwarts without anyone finding out his secret.
1. The Bite

DRACO MALFOY

            "Mum?  Dad?" I cried.

            There were people all around me, but no one resembled one of my parents.   You see my parents are always going to stupid parties for rich people, and I get dragged along every time.  In fact, that is exactly where I am at this very moment—a creepy party for rich people.  This was one of the creepiest parties I'd been to in a long time, though.  The punch looked like blood—wait a second!  Punch always looks like blood—sorry.  Forget the punch, moving on.  There were human skulls by every punch bowl, and also on random tables.  The walls were covered in cobwebs, and cabinets in every corner full of strange potions and gross human parts I won't mention.  I mean this wasn't even a Halloween party, and there were spiders hanging from the ceiling! (Don't worry all you Ron Weasley's out there, the spiders were fake).  Also, everyone was dressed in dark colors as if this were a funeral.  The one thing that really made this party creepy, though, was that my parents weren't here to comfort me. 

            What?  No—I am not bloody well scared!  OK, maybe I am a little bit scared—but just a little. "Mum!" I called again.

            No answer.  Just people laughing and talking to each other.  I called again, this time for dad, but yet again, no answer.  I sat down and thought for a while on what to do.  Finally, I made up my mind and decided that they left the party, and just forgot me.  Okay, I know I should have waited for help, but it seemed to me that nobody at the party really cared that I had been separated from my parents.  Besides, it's possible that they did forget me.  They only want me so I can carry on the Malfoy family name.  As long as I'm alive, they don't care about me.

            So, without wasting anymore time, I stood up from the couch and set off in search of my parents.  I walked until I found myself in a dark alley, which led into an even darker and decayed room.  I looked around.  There were about a dozen people in the room, and they all wore black and red. A few were in maroon.  All girls were heavy make-up, and were extremely pale.  In fact, everyone was extremely pale, and just looking from face to face told me this was the wrong place to be.  Still, mum and dad could be here somewhere.

            I walked across the room and randomly picked a girl to ask about my parents.  She had long black hair and was wearing a bright red dress with matching nails. "Ex-Excuse me," I said to get her attention.

            She turned to face me, and a chill ran down my spine.  The girl had sky-blue eyes and ruby red lips.  I gulped. "Hey-I'm Draco Malfoy," I introduced myself.

            She showed no sign at all that she heard anything, or me but instead gave me a blank expression. "I'm Darla," she hissed, looking me straight in he eye.

            I'm really getting a feeling I shouldn't be here.  I quickly looked down, getting goose bumps.  Darla stretched out her arm and gently lifted my chin up.  I was forced to look her in the eyes, and her hand felt like ice. "Dear child…I see you want something…" she whispered in my ear.

            Her voice was soft and light, and her lips barely opened as she spoke.  I nodded. "Yes, I do," I told her. "My parents, see they-" I stopped as she moved closer to me—so close I could feel her breath against my face.

            Ok—I know what's happening!  She likes me—REALLY likes me!  She leaned in to kiss me, and it was so cool…

            Of course, if you can believe it, things got worse.  Darla leaned in to kiss my neck, but instead, I felt a sharp pinch. "OW!" I howled.

            She bit me! "OW! **OW**!"

            I slowly sank down to my knees from the pain.  Darla quickly sank her fangs into her own wrist, and put it up to my mouth.  The last thing I remember is tasting her blood…

            "Is he—dead?" a frightened voice squealed.

            I would know this voice from anywhere:  it was my mum's. "I'm sorry, Narcissa, but I'm afraid he is.  I've checked three times for any sign of a pulse, and he's stone cold.  He lost too much blood from the cut on his neck before we found him, " a different and unfamiliar voice explained.

            Dead?  Who's dead?  "What I want to know," piped in a cold voice I recognized at once.  This was my father's voice. "is how he got the cut?"

            He had a note of worry in his tone, and I could tell he was in no mood.  You can describe him with cryptic and impatient.  He's never patient.  The unfamiliar voice quickly replied, "Well, that can easily be explained, Lucius.  I can imagine how hard this is for you and your wife.  I have a daughter of my own, and if I ever lost her-"

            Mum broke into tears.  And I don't know about you, but I'm clueless here. "What killed my son?" dad demanded.

            "Well, Draco was probably bitten by an animal with a disease or a venomous creature.  The venom could have stopped his heart and killed him instantly.  He may not have felt much pain," the voice explained.

            I—I think I've been clued in and I—I think I'm—DEAD!  AAAH!  Wait a minute!  If I'm dead, how can I be thinking right now?  Maybe my body died, but my brain failed to shut down.  No, bollix all of that!  I am so confused. "Why did he leave the party?" dad questioned.

            I can answer that one!  Because mum and dad left, but forgot me.  My question is why did THEY leave? "I really can't answer that one," the cold, male voice said.

            He took grip of my arm, and I almost screamed.  Okay what **IS** going **ON**?  "Yes, today, Draco Alexander Dakota Malfoy—is pronounced—dead,"

            Mum cried louder, and ran her fingers through my hair.  Okay—I am like two seconds away from opening my eyes and yelling **'STOP WITH THE DRAMA—I'M NOT DEAD!'**

            And that's exactly what I did in the middle of funeral arrangements—except for the 'stop with the drama' part.  I jerked away from the hand on my arm, and opened my eyes.  Mum screamed, going ghost white and my dad looked paler than that.  The other man seemed to be a healer that mum must have called when she found me.  The healer went ghost white, too. "**WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS?  I AM BLOODY WELL NOT DEAD!**" I screamed, sitting up.

            The healer looked from my mum to my dad.  "I think I've gone crazy!" he said.

            Mum shook her head. "No—I see it, you see it, and Lucius does, too.  It must be real.  My son has to be alive,"

            She was still crying, and dad was holding her. "Well, since he's alive, you should take him to the hospital.  It's really a miracle he's alive, and we could lose him if we don't get medical attention soon," the healer explained.

            No way—no way am I going to the hospital.  **NO WAY!**  I still don't have a pulse, and my heart would be pounding now, but it's not even beating.  I have a pretty good idea of what's wrong with me, but I can't be sure.  I do now one thing.  Whatever's wrong with me, I want to know a long time before my parents do.


	2. Creature of the Night

            I started to really panic.  No one can ever know I'm alive, but I don't have a heartbeat.  I'm going to have to make a run for it. "Bye!" I called as I ran around the crowed of people to get outside.

            I ran through the parking lot to the corner of a tall building.  I should be safe here.  To my surprise, though, the healer had followed me. "AAH!" I jumped when I saw him.

            "Draco, if you don't get to the hospital right away, you're in danger of dying!" he shrieked.

            I doubt that.  I flashed my eyes at the man and smiled.  Suddenly, I felt this bizarre urge for blood—and that's not a joke.  I moved towards the man as he backed into a corner.  I felt my face change into a demon's—long fangs for biting.  I know exactly what's wrong with me now.   I'm a creature of the night—a vampire.  I pinned the man to the wall and chuckled. "Stop!  Stop!  Please!" He cried. "I'll—I'll scream,"

            "WOW!  That's really gonna stop me," I laughed.

            "I will!  At the top of my lungs."

            "Who wouldn't?" I growled.

            And with that, I leaned forward and bit his neck to suck him dry.  Afterwards, I threw him down.  He slid down the wall to the hard concrete, dead.  I don't have worry about him, or the hospital anymore.

            I walked around the corner and into the parking lot for the party.  Our limo was still in the same place it was parked when we arrived.  I walked over to it and opened the door to get in it when I was quickly stopped. "Draco!  Draco—honey!"

            Mum hugged me tight.  She was out of breath. "You are real, right?" she suddenly asked, looking at me in the eyes.

            I nodded, laughing. "When you ran away, I started to think it was just a dream that you survived!" she said, as if I'd just survived some big war.  Dad was behind mum, looking relieved.  "Where's Dr. Healer Garrow?  He left after you did."

            "Garrow?  Umm…he ran up to me, told me he was having second thoughts about me going to the hospital, and drove off," I lied.

            "Are you sure?" she questioned.

            "Yes, totally.  But, he was wrong about me being bitten.  He told me his medical tools were broken, and that's why he couldn't get a heartbeat from me.  Also, I have sleep apnea--"

            "What do you mean you weren't bitten?" Dad broke in.

            I was making things up as I went.  This would be a tough one. "Well," I began. "What happened was I jumped out of a window to escape from a werewolf, and the glass shattered everywhere.  It hit my neck mostly, so I passed out from losing too much blood," I explained smoothly.

            "Draco, I don't think that's true," Mum said.

            Does the word 'Duh' mean anything to my mum?  I can't just say 'mum, I was bitten by a vampire.'  For one thing, she wouldn't believe it.  Yet again, my werewolf story isn't any better. "The truth, Draco," Dad snapped.

            Remember, he's not a patient man.  So, what should I tell them now? "The truth," I said, "is, umm…"

            What do I say? "Well, you see, there was this guy—he hates me, right?  So, in his anger at our family, he picks up his glass and throws it at my neck--"

            "DRACO!"

            "Sorry!  Look I totally owe you both the truth, and I really can't tell you it right now.  I just—I really can't," I explained.

            Mum nodded, but Dad wasn't happy. "No, young man!  You owe it to us here and NOW--"

            "Lucius!  He's not ready yet.  Give him time, he'll come forward," Mum said.

            I smiled.  Mum's pretty cool sometimes.  I then faked a really big yawn.  "I am so tired!  It's been a long exhausting day," I said.

            "I'm sure it has been for you," Mum replied.

            I sat down in the limo as my parents got in the front.  I don't think I'll ever be able to tell my parents the truth.  The whole ride home I sat really still, deep in thought.  I just kept playing over and over in my head how to tell my parents the truth, each time thinking of a different way to break it to them.  I sat back and closed my eyes, thinking hard…

            _"Mum?  I'm coming clean, and you may not believe what I'm about to say, but it's the truth about the other day.  While I was at the party I…I was kinda bitten by a vampire."_

_            "Really! Well, that does explain a lot!  Why in the world would you ever think I wouldn't believe you?" Mum exclaimed._

            Okay, Okay, I know, it's twisted.  But, hey!  A fella can dream.  I opened my eyes and looked out the window.  We were only a couple miles away from The Malfoy Manor.  Dad turned around, facing me. "Well, you'll really have a story to tell Blaise—nearly escaping death!" he handed me the phone. " I called him for you.  I'm sure he'll want to hear about tonight."

            What?  Blaise is on the phone?  Ugh—the last thing I want to do is talk about what happened.  I yanked the phone out of dad's hand. "What?" I yelled into the wiz-phone.

            Dad gave me a stern look, so I corrected myself. "Hello, Blaise."

            "Hey, dude," Blaise replied.

            I rolled my eyes.  When Blaise goes away to visit his California cousins, he starts talking like them. "California?" I questioned.

            "Hawaii," he corrected me.

            "You have cousins in both Hawaii and California?"

            "Yeah, I'm here for two weeks visiting Marshall and Miranda, then I'm hading to California to visit Zach," he explained.

            "WOW!  I've never set foot in the United States.  I've only been to Ireland and Romania," I informed him.

            "Your welcome to come with me next year for my annual visit," Blaise said.

            "I'll think about it," I replied, knowing that it wouldn't happen—at least not now, since I've been vamped.

            I'll be spending my days dead. "So," Blaise said, "Your dad says you nearly escaped death…what's that all about?"

            Ugh!  I wanted to avoid that question!  What shall I say…?


	3. One Bad Vamp

"Oh, that!" I said, slightly sarcastic. "My dad is really weird! You see, he—"

I stopped catching another stern look from my dad. Ugh! I can't even have a conversation without my dad breathing down my back. It's so annoying. "He what?" Blaise asked, eager to hear my story.

"Actually, it has nothing to do with my dad, I was just kidding," I told him so that my dad would turn back to the front of the limo.

"Well...what's the story then?" he questioned. "Did you really escape death or is your dad just drunk?"

"Yeah, that's it!" I said, peering over at my dad to make sure he wasn't listening.

"What's it?" Blaise asked confused.

"The second part you said is right," I lied.

"So...let me get this straight...your dad got drunk, called my house, and was half-loony when he told me that you nearly escaped death tonight?" Blaise asked, clearly not believing a word of it.

"Yup!" I told him as I peered at my dad again.

"I'm not so sure I'm believing any of this," Blaise said thoughtfully.

"Well, your going to have to for now, because my limo is now pulling into our manor," I said looking out the window and seeing our manor ahead.

"Fine," Blaise sighed, "I suppose I'll hear another one of your wacky stories later on...I'll be seeing you. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

My wiz-phone clicked off as it always does once both people say 'bye.' I felt the limo come to a stop as we arrived back at the manor. I unbuckled myself as my driver got my door for me. It's so nice to be rich. I stepped out of the limo and waited for my dad to un-lock the front door. I walked upstairs to my '_ANGRY'_ room, and glanced at the mirror to see how pale I was. What I saw made me scream. "**AAAHH!**" I cried.

It was really bad. I wasn't pale or anything—I wasn't even there. My reflection was gone. It was like something that you might see happen in a horror movie—only now it's happening in real life. And to me out of all people. I stumbled backwards into my bed, completely freaking out. "Ooh—a vampire!" my mirror laughed.

I gasped, knowing that my mirror could easily tell my parents or a server that there is a vampire in the house. I would be busted. "**SHUT UP!**" I shouted. "**JUST SHUT UP, WILL YOU? AND _NEVER _SAY THAT AGAIN! NO MATTER HOW TEMPTING THE URGE MAY BE, _NEVER_ SAY IT—YOU GOT ME? IF--**"

I stopped short from a loud bang on my door. "Draco? Are you okay? Is someone there? Draco?" it was my mum, and she sounded worried.

I gulped. "Uh—I'm fine, mum," I called out.

Then, thinking fast, I thought of a cover-up. "Just saying a few lines to a school play. It's called '_ANGRY TEENAGE WIZARDS',_ and I got the part of _ANGRY ANDREW_, so I thought it would be appropriate to practice in my _ANGRY_ room...you know with all the angry faces to look at. It's a great play. We're performing it next year. So just—go away so I can practice in peace."

I am _so_ brilliant! So clever and cunning...and a _GREAT_ liar. "Well, okay, then," Mum said through the door. "Have fun practicing your lines. If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

I heard her footsteps disappear down the hall. I smirked. Again, I am brilliant. I sat on the edge of my bed, still shivering from the fact that I no longer had a reflection. I tried to think of happy thoughts, but all I could think of was how good that healer's blood had tasted. The urge was coming back to me, stronger than before. I put my head into my hands and rocked back and forth across my bed, trying to resist the urge, but the craving felt stronger every moment. I finally stood up, opened my curtains, and lifted my window. "Where are you going?" my mirror spat.

"Out," I answered. "And if you tell a soul—I don't know exactly what I'll do, but you'll hate it."

"Just be back before dawn," it replied.

"Trust me, not a problem. I'll be careful, and I'll be back with time to spare. I can smell daylight already," I said.

Then, from the fifth floor, I jumped to the ground, landing smoothly on my feet. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air around me, smelling humans not too far away. I ran until I spotted a gang of girls gathered in front of a tall, gray building. My stomach growled. I strolled towards them. "Hello," I said to a blonde-headed girl. "I wasn't gonna come over here—but you are just so beautiful, and I really love blondes."

"Well, how sweet! Your not half-bad looking either, gorgeous!" she ran her hand across my cheeks. "I'm Daisy Ann Brown, by the way."

"Draco," I replied.

Then, suddenly realizing that the other girls could turn me in as the last person she was seen with, I said, "No, I'm kidding, really, it's Austin Parker."

"Ooh, I like that name! Austin. Cute! These are my friends Holly, Terra, Marissa, Riana, and Monica. Everyone say 'Hi' to Austin."

"Hi," they all said together.

I then grabbed her arm and led her to the back of the building where it was dark. "What is with you, Austin?" she screamed.

I pinned her to the wall and kissed her. "I'm guessing you're a bad boy—and that's okay—I like a bad boy," she whispered after we kissed.

I have a feeling she'll regret saying that in a moment. We kissed again. "I'm not bad," I told her. "I'm more evil."

She giggled as we kissed. I was trying to make my way to her neck so I could bite her, but it was harder than I thought it would be. "How are you evil?" she questioned.

I then made my move. I pretended to kiss her neck, but instead, I bit it. "**AAH!**" she screamed.

I sucked her dry just as I had with the healer. I threw her down, full of energy and blood. I felt like being really bad...stealing sounds fun! I broke into a small store called Wiz Mart, which was closed, so I busted the door down. I took a leather jacket and put it on, wishing I knew how it looked on me. I picked up a few rings and a necklace to put on as well. Then I took five pairs of shoes and walked out of the store. I threw the shoes into a mustang nearby to frame the owner of the vehicle.

I didn't return to the manor until late that night. My parents were asleep, so I simply unlocked the front doors with my key and slowly made my way to my bedroom on the fifth floor. Then without bothering to change into my bedclothes, I collapsed onto my bed, falling into a deep sleep...

I awoke with a start the next morning, howling in pain and feeling so hot it seemed as if there was smoke around me. My hand was killing me, and I had a strong feeling it had smoke coming out of it. When I looked down, sunlight was pouring over it. I was right; smoke really _WAS_ coming out of it. Then, suddenly, it caught fire. I screamed, ducking under my cover for protection. I rolled around under my blanket to put the fire out, but in the process I fell out of my bed, tangled up in my covers. Okay, that was a stupid mistake. I forgot to close my window and curtains last night—I'm a vampire! I shouldn't forget to do that. I suddenly realized my mirror was laughing at me.

"Just been vamped, am I right?" it asked, cracking up once more.

"**SHUT UP!**" I yelled, still under my covers on the floor.

"Stupid, Stupid, vampire. Can't even remember to shut his curtains so he won't turn to dust. Bet you didn't think you'd turn to dust eh?" it mocked.

"I said **SHUT UP!**" I hate my mirror.

"You are pathetic, son! Simply pathetic!"

Okay, this is why mirrors shouldn't talk. They don't care if you burn your hand and are tangled in your covers on the floor. I then stood up, still under my covers, and made my way to my window. I closed the window and curtains while my mirror laughed some more. I finally couldn't take it; I threw my covers down and stomped out of my room, my mirrors laugh still ringing in my ears. I walked into the kitchen and fixed a glass of ice water to cool me down from the morning madness.

"Morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" mum asked me.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, taking a sip of water.

Mum gasped. "Honey—what did you do to your hand?"

I gulped, thinking fast. "Er--" was all I could say.

Fortunately, dad saved the day. "Narcissa! Get in here—quick!" he cried from the parlor.

Mum and I rushed to see what the big emergency was. Dad pointed to the TV. A brown-headed woman reporter was speaking. "Karli Rosé Ann Votaw will also be in town next week, and if you missed her on Friday, don't miss her next week," the reporter was saying.

Karlie Rosé Ann Votaw is a very famous wizard actress—I have no idea why dad wants us to see this. He claims she has a big head and can't sing worth a lick. Of course, I happen to be very fond of her. The reporter went on. "Now, today's big story. 40 year old Healer Garrow was found stone-cold late last night."

I gulped, trying to act natural and surprised. "He was reported dead with two small bite marks on the left side of his neck. Sandy is live at the scene. This has been Kristin Lee Harlow. Sandy?"

A different reporter was shown live the exact spot I killed Healer Garrow. Mum put her hands on my shoulder. "This must be hard for you, son. He died a hero, just think of that, okay?" she whispered.

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Thanks, Kristin. This is Sandy Kirk, reporting to you live. Now, most of you know Jason Garrow as a nice and understanding healer for children, and as sad as it is to say, he has been—murdered. Yes, murdered!"

Mum gripped my shoulder even tighter than before. Somehow, I didn't feel the least bit bad about killing Garrow. Weird, eh? The reporter continued, "Just last night, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy called upon Garrow's help as their only son was fading fast. The healer reported to the scene right away to their help. The young boy was said to be at 'death's door,' with a major loss of blood from a deep cut on his neck. But, thanks to Garrow, Draco Malfoy is both alive and safe—unfortunately, Jason Edward Garrow is not."

"The healer was found late last night only a couple blocks away from where he saved Draco. He was dead at the scene with two small bite marks on his neck. The cause of death is still unknown."

Okay, now I'm mad. Young boy? Death's door? I hate reporters. All they do is dig their nose where it doesn't belong. "Also, teenage Daisy Ann Brown was found dead early this morning in the same condition the Dr. Healer Garrow was found in. A few of her friends said she was last seen with a boy her age with blonde hair and blue eyes by the name of Austin Parker—"

I gagged, spitting out the water in my mouth and coughing. Mum patted my back. Now I'm really glad I didn't use my real name last night—otherwise, I'd be busted right about now. "You okay?" Mum questioned, rubbing my back since I was still coughing.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a shock—two killed in one night. Plus, I think that Austin Parker was in my second grade class—that's all," I lied.

Mum nodded. "I know. It's amazing to see a really good person turn evil five years down the road," she told me. "So...who's up for a little school shopping today?"

I gulped. "Shopping? You don't mean in—in—Diagon Alley—do you?" I panicked.

"Well, of course I do! Where else would we get school supplies?" she laughed.

"Might I suggest—uh—a place only open at night? There's gotta be a place like that somewhere!" I suggested.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! You love shopping with me! Now, go on upstairs to get ready. I want to leave in a half hour," she said.

Uh-oh! I can't go outside—you know what happened to my hand this morning—and that was just a little bit of sun. What am I going to do? Think, Draco, think!!


	4. New Taste Buds

"I can't go! Not today!" I shouted, just as my mum was turning away.

She sighed, turning to face me. "Why? What's wrong with today?" she questioned.

"I promised Blaise we'd—er—spend the day together. See a movie and do what guys do. Yeah—you see, um…Chanel and him just broke up, and I gotta be there for him. He's heartbroken—you know, since Chanel left him for no good reason, and you're not falling for this, are you?"

Mum had her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Draco, Blaise never had a girlfriend—you would've told me," she said.

Ooh, she's good. Really good…it's going to take a lot to fool her. "Well, Chanel and Blaise were never a couple, but Blaise has liked her ever since I could remember. He'd talk about her day and night, write her secret love letters, and had about ten pictures of her. Then one day he told me he was finally going to confess his love for her, but that's where things went wrong--"

"Is it just me, or is this really twisted? It doesn't sound like Blaise at all," mum interrupted.

I scowled. "Anyways," I went on, "He told her he loved her and she just exploded with laughter, and told him it wouldn't even happen if he were the last boy on earth. Blaise is really, really heartbroken."

Mum smiled. "Nice try, Draco, but you told me just last week that Blaise was crushing on some girl named Adrienne," she said, obviously thinking she'd busted me.

"Exactly, and she told Blaise he was beneath her," I told mum coolly.

"But you said that was Chanel," Mum pointed out.

"Did I? Uh—that darn Draco! I meant Adrienne," I said, pretending to be very upset with myself.

"Draco, you and Blaise can spend a different day together. Besides, if he's as heartbroken as you say he is, you should go school shopping together and get his mind off of Adrienne," Mum told me.

Okay, time for plan B—pretend to be sick. If mum thinks I'm sick, I won't be able to go school shopping today with Blaise. (And, by the way, Blaise isn't heartbroken; he never really told Adrienne that he loved her) Now, to do plan B. I put my hand over my stomach and moaned. "Mum—I don't even feel well today. My throat is really sore and--" I doubled over gagging. "I—I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Draco! Stop that right now! You're not sick—now go upstairs and get ready—go on!" Mum barked, clearly not happy with me.

"But mum! I promised Blaise a movie today—not shopping! Shopping is for girls," I complained.

"You can see a movie tomorrow, Draco! Blaise will understand, especially since you didn't really promise him anything, because he's not really heartbroken. I'm not **that **gullible, Draco."

All right, now I have no choice but to go upstairs and get ready. I guess mum will feel really bad herself once I'm gone forever…once I've turned to dust…and am dead—really dead…

Anyways, I went back to my '**ANGRY**' room, and changed my outfit, since I was still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday. Then, without a mirror to help me, I combed the tangles out of my hair.

* * *

"Hurry up, Draco! We don't have all day!" Mum fussed, holding a bowl of floo powder in my face.

I took a handful and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" I screamed, and not long after that I found myself in a small fireplace at a shop in Diagon Alley.

I slowly stood up, wondering how long it would be until I burst into flames. I walked towards the door of the shop. It was a bright and sunny day outside and the only reason I wasn't dead already was because of the tinted windows. I took a deep sigh, stepping outside under the large shadowed area next to the shop. I was okay—still alive, anyway. As long as I'm in a shadowed area, I won't dust. That's my conclusion, anyway. I looked ahead at the path of the shadowed area; it looked as if it lead to the exact coffee shop I told Blaise to meet me. I smiled as I strolled towards it. This was too easy.

"I'd like a fresh cup of black coffee, please," I said as I leaned against the wooden countertop once inside the welcoming Crimson Lights.

The plump woman behind the counter sighed loudly, quickly turning around and filling an average sized coffee cup to the top and carelessly pushing it my way. I grinned, grabbing the hot and surprisingly addictive liquid like a wild animal. If I had any advice to young teenagers out in the world, it would be to not try coffee until you're older. I had my first cup at the age of 5, and at 10 I was addicted for life. Now all I think about is coffee. Coffee…coffee…coffee…I am a fool for coffee…mmm…coffee…

"Como estas, Draco?" a concerned male voice suddenly boomed into my ear.

I immediately snapped out of it and looked at the Hispanic teenager standing next to me—the one and only Blaise Zabini.

"Sorry Blasie—I was in Coffee World, and didn't notice you come in," I replied wondering what como estas could mean in English.

My Spanish friend nodded and ordered his cup of coffee so we could find a seat. "You could've found a table for us once you got your coffee, mate. You didn't have to wait for me," he said as we sat down in a torn-up booth that wasn't usually used unless all the tables were taken.

"Really, Blaise, I would've, but do I need to explain once more that I kinda drifted into Coffee World without meaning to?" I questioned as he wiped the crumbs from his seat.

"It's okay, Draco, but next time try not to drift off because no tengo gusto de esta table, all right?"

"Whatever!" I replied, sometimes getting the feeling that Blaise did this to annoy me.

He always says that he tries not to speak Spanish around me since I don't understand it, but this is one of those times that I believe he could have finished that sentence in English.

Frustrated, I lifted my coffee cup to finally take a drink. I took a large sip and didn't taste anything. Refusing to panic, I came to the conclusion that I drank it too fast. This time I took a smaller sip and swished the liquid around in my mouth before swallowing. Nothing. Absolutely no taste at all. A chill ran down my spine as I put the cup down. "B—Blaise—buddy, just out of curiosity, can you taste your coffee?" I asked still trying my best to not panic.

Blaise gave me a look as if to say 'Are you crazy?'

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" he questioned, looking right at me.

"I—I dunno--" I told him, feeling quite foolish to even mention it to him.

He shrugged. "Perhaps sugar would help," he suggested after a few silent moments.

Now, I normally don't put anything else in my coffee for flavor, but hey, when you're on the verge of panicking, what **CAN** you do? I grabbed a few packets and dumped them in my cup before quickly taking another drink. Still, nothing. No taste at all. I took a deep sigh and decided to buy a type of food to eat. Perhaps, I simply got a bad cup of coffee, and it wasn't me at all. Hopefully, it wasn't me, anyway. I searched my pockets for enough gold for a danish or perhaps some coffee cake…maybe an onion bulb, even.

"Blaise, I'm gonna get myself something to eat—mum didn't feed me, so I'm starving. You want something? It's on me," I said.

My friend thought for a moment. "Get me…lets see…I'd like on of their hard-shelled tacos," he told me.

I nodded, half-walking, half-running up to the counter. The same plump woman came up to me. "What?" she grunted rather rudely.

I rolled my eyes. This lady needs to either get an attitude adjustment or quit. "I would like a coffee cake and a hard-shelled taco—everything on it," I told her in a much nicer tone than what she had used on me.

She growled at me, stomping over to the food counter to gather together what I'd ordered. I leaned against the countertop and began to tap my fingers to a very annoying beat as she slowly made my order. Finally, I made my way back to the torn-up booth. "Sorry for the wait. That lady up at the counter really has an attitude today. She's so slow, too!" I explained as I handed Blaise his taco.

"No problemo, mate, I understand," he smiled, taking a large bite into his taco and looking back up at me.

Slowly, I picked up a small portion of my cake and put it into my mouth, dreading the results. I waited a moment and then chewed the cake, sadly swallowing what felt like an old piece of gum that had lost its flavor. I sighed. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I taste anything anymore? **WHY**? I thought as quick as I could for a reasonable solution, but came up with nothing at all.

I looked at Blaise for a few moments as he ate his taco happily. At least **he** still had his taste buds. He also had blood. Sweet, sweet blood…something I could taste just fine…I licked my lips…wait! No, no, no! I could never eat my best friend! Yeah, he annoys me all the time with all his Spanish, but he's still my friend. Oh, but the blood…that sweet metallic taste…that taste every vamp craves…

"Draco, are you sure you're fine?" I heard Blaise ask after a few more moments.

I didn't respond. Instead, I ducked under the table and came up on the opposite seat, right next to a very uneasy and panicked Blaise Zabini. "D—Draco—basta, por favor, basta! What you're doing—or going to do, which appears to be starting a fight or attacking me, por favor don't, okay? We're amigos, remember?" he said.

I nodded—if amigos meant something good, then we were definitely amigos. "I'm sorry, Blaise," I finally said.

I was just about to put on my game face when something—or rather someone—grabbed my waist and forced me onto the floor. A terrible pain ran through my entire body, and the last thing I remember was feeling as though I'd been struck by lightning and run over by a truck at the same time…


	5. The Aftermath

A/N: **Hey guys! It's been a really, really long time. I know, but I've suffered from some serious writer's block the past couple of months. This chapter was surprisingly hard to write. I hope everyone likes it.**

"Please, Lucius, it's quite urgent. I have your son right here with me; we'll explain matters. Yes, for the hundredth bloody time, I've handled the situation! I assure you, I was able to bring young master Zabini out of his shocked state and erase his memory successfully. Please sir, I'll explain everything, just come down here."

I awake to a hushed, angry voice whispering to my left, which I immediately recognized as Professor Snape. Great. What does Snape want with me? I slowly opened my eyes to observe my potion master's dark and gothic crib. I had to admit it was better than I expected. He owned a black leather couch, a wooden oak coffee table and an entire wall of ceiling-high book shelves, which were, indeed full. He had potions bubbling and brewing in every direction and ingredients were scattered throughout the room, but besides that, it was nice. Or at least it would've been had he not chained me up to the wall.

I'm serious. When I sat up in amazement, I tried to walk around, or at least stand up to stretch, only to find I couldn't. For a minute, I panicked, until I realized my ankles and wrists were sore and heavy and that I heard a rattling, metal sound every time I moved around. As I looked down, to my horror, it was just what I thought. Professor Snape had chained me up to the wall as well as small white bed, which I sat on at the very moment, unable to stand, what was with this? Did he not trust me? Or wait…did he **KNOW**?

I waited, my head spinning at the thought of all the blackmailing and damage he could do to my reputation as my professor hung up his wiz-phone and looked up. We were right across from each other, him on a black leather chair and me on a lumpy bed. This is awkward…

"Good evening, Draco…" his cold and icy voice drawled. "Nice rest, I assume? I thought you'd never come out of it…hungry?"

He held up a coffee mug that contained blood. I could smell the metallic liquid from where I sat. it smelled so good…it reminded me that I never got a taste of Blaise and was still starving. Mmm…blood….food…wait! He's offering me blood—that must mean…oh, bugger he DOES know. "You know!" I hissed as he gave me a cold glare, swaying the cup back and forth…back and forth…if only I were within reach.

"It's not like I want to know, Draco, trust me. This is a huge responsibility on my part," he replied dully, still swaying the cup.

I licked my lips…oh, come on! Why can't he just hand it to me? "How do you know?" I demanded. "Did my mirror tell you?"

He laughed, placing the cup on the coffee table exactly in the middle of us. "No—but it's nice to know that it knows, too. Your parents were worried you were sick because of how you acted at and after the Death Eater's Party…They, uh…" he trailed off for a moment.

After taking a deep sigh, he rolled his eyes at the next part, "They uh…asked me to **SPY** on you today so I could—you know—figure out what was wrong with you. And of course, I couldn't simply go against their wishes and disappoint them by telling them 'no'. So I did it."

"That's dumb," I muttered.

Spying on me? Just because my overprotective parents said so? Yeah, and I'm certain he'd jump off a cliff to his bloody ending, too—if my beloved, powerful parents told him to. What's he under? The Imperius Curse?

Snape grinned maliciously and continued. "The only real reason I didn't want to follow you was because I thought you'd hide it from your friend Zabini and it'd make my job a full-time, all day assignment. But luckily, it proved easier than I thought. I mean, when you launched towards Zabini and tried to bit his neck, it was a dead giveaway to me, now wasn't it?"

"**NO!**" I shouted, not wanting to believe it.

But it was true. I covered my mouth with my hand and leaned back against the wall behind me. "You told on yourself, Draco…"

My whole body froze at his last, icy words, as I tried to comprehend the meaning of them. He raised his eyebrows and glared at me as I stared straight ahead of me without moving or blinking.

Oh, bugger…**MY** fault. This was all **MY BLOODY FAULT**. Had I not given in to my urge for blood, had I not tired to kill my best friend, I would be HERE in this horrible situation right now. And only I'd know my secret.

Ugh! Why did I do that? I hurt myself as well as my friend Blaise Zabini…aye! I hate myself. I leaned against the wall even harder where it began to make my back ache, still deep in thought until I saw Snape heading my way. Now I sat straight up, as far forward as the chains would allow me, because in his hands Snape held the mug of blood. I suddenly felt my anger disappear, cheering up as the smell grew stronger…yummy…I think its time for a nummy treat…

I grabbed the cup instantly as he approached, just like I had done with the coffee earlier in the shop, and took an enormous gulp. But instead of swallowing it like the coffee, I gagged and spit it out all over the white sheets of the bed. Yuck—this didn't taste anything like the tempting, delicious blood I took from Healer Garrow and Daisy Ann Brown. Eeeew…it tasted weak and gross…not the same.

"Eeew! What the heck did you mix in this? Trying to poison me now that I'm night walking with fangs, are you? Thought it'd be funny, eh, to punish me? That is so low. No, I want real blood, without poison, you idiot!" I shrieked, shocked and offended that my favorite professor would sink so low as to pull a stunt like that.

Snape shook his head. "Just as I suspected…" he drawled.

I scowled. What did he take me for? "What?" I barked. "You think I should just sit here and be happy about your little stunt? You think I don't notice when people poison my drinks? Yeah, I'm sure you knew I'd blow up at some time about this, but inside you were dearly hoping and praying I wouldn't. Probably thought since I'm new to this, I'd over-look it. You're dead wrong—I'm disappointed, **SNAPE**—out of all the people in the world, I--"

Snape merely chuckled at my red face, the sodding moron. I popped my knuckles, scowling again. I suppose I'll need to find a new favorite teacher this year…suck up to them…no one will completely replace Snape, though…

"Oh, yeah—tremendously funny. Letting me believe—leading me on to think that I'm tasting non-poisoned blood--"

"This **IS** non-poisoned blood, Draco. Good, pure, non-poisoned blood," Snape broke in coldly.

"Whatever!" I retorted just as coldly.

I threw the glass to the floor, which broke into two solid pieces, the remaining dark, thick liquid oozing out across the stony floor. Snape raised his eyebrows again, a smirk on his face as he analyzed my behavior. "Oh," he finally said. "My bad, Draco, you **ARE** the vampire here, with stronger scents than anyone else. If you say it's poisoned, it **MUST** be poisoned."

"Oh, stop being sarcastic!" I snapped. "Now, go fetch me a new glass of blood."

"No," he clearly stated.

"Yes—go!" I cried out.

"No!"

"Snape, it's not an option, it's a demand, now go!" I shrieked.

Why did he have to be so difficult? "I am not a house-elf!"

He stood glued to the floor. "Well, no! But you **DID **kidnap me, so you will do as I say. Now go do as I say by re-filling a new mug with blood. Non-poisoned blood, mind you."

"I didn't kidnap you so you could boss me around and treat me like a house elf. And I wouldn't call it kidnapping, either," he replied coldly, turning around and sitting back down in his black, leather arm chair.

"**SNAPE**!" I growled. "Kitchen, mug, blood, now!" he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I just sat down, "he said lazily, placing his hands behind his head.

Oh, come on! "**WHY**?" I cried.

"Because you'd do the same thing you just did. Take a gulp, spit it out all over my just-washed sheets, and break the mug," he shrugged.

"Well, if you don't poison it--"

"It wasn't poisoned before," he cut in.

I sighed. Should Flitwick be my new favorite teacher? I guess he's nice enough…

"If you're telling the truth," I said.

'_Which you're not…'_

"Then why did that blood taste weak? Why did you say you suspected my reaction? Huh? Answer that!" I smiled smugly. I have him….and then….

"Because this is pig's blood!" he shouted, suddenly standing to his feet. "**THIS **is what vampires _should_ drink so people don't end up hurt. I knew you'd hate it because I read the Daily Prophet this morning, which told about Daisy Brown and Healer Garrow dying with bite marks on their necks. Draco! Had you just come to me from the beginning, two more people would still have their lives and you'd never know how much better human blood tasted like!"

"So—you mean to say all I can drink from now on is—weak, nasty—**Pig's** blood?" I asked.

"Yes—do you think I'm going to allow you to kill people the rest of your life?" he questioned.

"I could sire everyone," I offered.

I was **SO** not drinking more pig's blood. "And vampire-infect half of the wizarding population? I don't think so. In your dreams, Draco."

He acted as if I were insane to think of asking such a question. "Is there any way I can get out of drinking **PIG'S **blood?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Had you not gone and drank human blood, Draco, you'd never know what you were missing. I'm sorry. But you **WILL** get used to pig's blood after awhile, okay?"

"Please!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, sitting back down in his chair.

I rolled my eyes, pressing my lips together and then forcing air out of them to relieve the tension in the room.

"So…"I drawled after awhile, "What **DID **happen when you caught me attempting to bite Blaise Zabini?"

Obviously I was changing the subject. Snape sighed again. "Well…what do you think?" he asked.

'_Oh, don't be a wise guy!_' "I don't know, sir, that's why I'm asking," I said, keeping my cool this time.

"When I saw you duck under the table, I grabbed my taser out of my bags, which I brought just in case. Then when you tried to bite, I zapped you. You went out cold," he explained.

A taser! No wonder! Those lasers seriously hurt when they zap you—ugh! I should've known…"That's cruel, Snape," I told him, and he half-nodded.

"Yeah, but killing your friend would have been ten times more cruel," he pointed out.

I couldn't argue with him there. "Ummm…" I said hesitantly, not wanting to know the truth. "What **DID** happen to—to Blaise?"

"He's fine," Snape assured me beforehand. "He fell into a temporary shock when you launched at him, but I had a potion on me strong enough to bring him out of that state."

"Was he mad?" I questioned.

Snape looked confused, so I added, "At me? For trying to—you know—kill him?"

"Oh!" Snape said, "No. He didn't even understand what happened, and I didn't want to explain it so I erased the memory of it and sent him home. He's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, and I'm also sure that Dumbledore and your parents will be arriving soon so I can explain this situation--"

My mouth dropped. "What? You—you're telling my parents—headmaster—parents--"I couldn't form my sentence properly.

"Yeah, you didn't honestly believe this would be kept between the two of us, did you? Remember the whole reason I was even in the coffee shop? It was to **SPY** on you for your **PARENTS**, so they expect feedback from this afternoon. I have to, Draco. And Dumbledore must know too, since he's the headmaster of your school."

"NO! Snape—I'll do anything, I swear! **PLEASE—**my parents—they'll kill me—they'll murder me—they'll bury me alive!"

And as if something hit him in the back, he agreed. "You're right. I'm not telling your parents this."

I smiled. **THANK YOU!** "Do you have **ANY** idea what your parents would do to **ME** if **I** told them? They'd blame me for this whole thing, I'd never see the end of it. They'd go on and on and on of how this is all **MY** fault and **I** shouldn't have allowed you to wonder off at the party. No, I'm not telling them. I refuse. I won't do it. I'm **NOT** telling them."

**YES**! It's true! Yay! I'm free, I'm free—it's only our secret, and no one else's! Yay! Thank you, Snape! You're my favorite teacher again! And then…it was over….

"You are," he concluded coldly.


	6. Draco's Confession

"No way," I crossed my arms sourly. "No way are you getting me to tell my parents about this."

Professor Snape sighed. "Well if you won't fess up willingly, there's always truth spells and potions…I'm sure I can find a way to smuggle the truth out of you…"

"Oooh…scary!" I drawled bitterly and sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah…I forgot," Snape began, just as sarcastically. "I'm nothing compared to you. Haven't killed or anything. I'm sure my spells would backfire because of your tremendous powers…"

"Shut Up!"

"Stop smarting off then, I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"Sorry, but you couldn't have been giving me a taste of my own medicine because I was giving you a taste of your own medicine first. You were the one that was mean in the first place, so I'm returning the mean, but since you're not aware of the fact that you were mean in the first place, you think that you're giving me a taste of my own medicine, when really, in reality, I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine because you were mean before I was mean," I explained in the most confusing way possible.

"What?" Snape scratched his head, "How was I mean first?"

"Duh, by zapping me at the coffee shop and dragging me into this dump of yours," I said as if it were obvious.

"But if I hadn't done that, Blaise Zabini would be dead right now!" he shot back angrily.

"NO," I shook my head. "You're judging me—Blaise is my best friend! I _so_ would have brought him back!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Sired him? Made him a vampire?" I hinted.

Snape A.K.A. my ex-favorite professor shook his head as if I were a helpless case. I shot him the death glare. "You're too surly for your own good, Snape! My parents tell me to stop smarting off, okay? My parents give me a taste of my own medicine, too, okay? You're my professor—your job is to teach me, not put me down and put me under pressure to ruin my life!"

"And you're my student—your job is to learn, not get sired by vampires and not to threaten me and tell me what my job is."

"There you go being surly again!" I shrieked.

"Do you even know the meaning of that word?" he questioned in an annoyed manner.

"Yes!" I cried, astounded that he'd even ask such a question.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"You're the teacher! You should already know!"

"Well you're the one using the word. What's the definition?"

"Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts, my ex favorite Professor, that's the definition!" I shouted.

"**You are impossible**!"

"**You were impossible first**!" I shot back.

"Please stop it. You're acting worse than normal, can't you tell? It's your vampire side—you're letting it take over you!" he reasoned after lowering his voice.

"Worse than normal?" my voice had lowered, too, but not to a soft tone—a dangerous tone.

"Well—I—but--"Snape found himself tongue-tied.

"What's 'worse than normal' supposed to mean? Huh?" I demaneded.

"Calm down, Draco. You're not you right now. The feelings you've been feeling aren't yours. Normally you don't hate me. Normally, you don't insult me and normally you--"

"Shut up!"

"Draco, please--"

"I said, **SHUT UP**! I don't want to hear your **BLOODY BOLLIX**!"

"Draco—please don't tell me to shut up--"

"Who's telling who to shut up?"

It was a new voice, a calm voice, and a voice that could only be Dumbledore. Both of us stopped bickering and turned to see Dumbledore, followed up by my mum and dad. Suddenly I felt light-headed…

"Professor Dumbledore sir! Ah, how are you?"

Snape had changed his tone of voice from dark to cheery. I growled. He is so two-faced. I hate him. "Quite alright, Severus, but do you mind me asking again? Who's telling who to shut up?"

I hate Dumbledore, too. Stupid man can't stay out of other people's business…

"Oh…just…Mr. Malfoy over here. I do believe…" Snape turned to me with dark eyes. "That's he got…what you say…a confession to make?"

"I do not!" I defended myself.

Dumbledore lightly crossed his arms. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, when you do find something worth saying, let us know."

"Yeah, we're not leaving until we find out what's been going on with you," my dad drawled sourly.

I shook my head. No. No way. I was not ruining my life. My lips were sealed and I bit my tongue. My mouth was staying closed. "Come on, Draco," Snape urged. "Remember what I said…"

I rolled my eyes. I was not letting him and his threats get to me. "Draco, come on! We can all help you if you just confess. We can relieve your hateful feelings, I promise," he continued.

"Baby, please?" mum pleaded.

"Draco…"Dumbledore said.

"**STOP**!" I shouted. "Stop saying my name! Stop begging! I'm not saying a word, got it?"

For a few minutes, complete silence fell. Until Snape had to interrupt it. "You know you want to say it…"he taunted.

"What is he trying to get you to say?" Mum questioned.

"Ugh! Stupid Snape! He's such a git! He's trying to get me to tell you I'm a vampire! Oooh…a scary vampire! Such a threat to the world. Well, it's not working is it, ex-favorite, huh? I've not said a w--"

My stomach twisted sickenly as an evil grin covered Snape's face and an awkward, awkward silence fell over the room. No. I didn't just say that…I did not just say that and blow my cover. I did not just fall into Snape's trap and let him have his evil, evil, **EVIL** way. No. Me. Draco Malfoy. Oh, bugger…I totally just blurted out the truth!

Oh, bugger…no…I'm not that stupid…am I? "You're a what?" my mum questioned faintly, suddenly appearing paler than normal.

She was also now leaning on dad for support. Oh, bugger. I am that stupid.


End file.
